Kanmusu of Fire
by Yoshiki-909
Summary: What if the missing UNSC Spirit of Fire somehow had her soul taken to the KanColle world to become a Daughter of Fleet. How will this future Kanmusu bring to the Seas. (Post Halo Wars 1)


Inspired by Kantai Collection x Halo crossover fictions, 'For Earth and Her Colonies'. 'Greenhorn', and 'Rise of Leviathan'.

Disclaimer: "I do not own Halo nor KanColle."

* * *

[Year 2531]

Every personnel aboard the UNSC Spirit of Fire was now in Cryo-sleep, after two week from destroying a forerunner planet. The Phoenix-class Carrier drifted off in space waiting for a UNSC signal to come into reach or run into another Covenant Force. Time went by as the star shone down upon the Carrier as it drifted deeper into the void, getting darker and darker...

...

...

*boom* a sound come a far

*Boom* getting closer and closer

*BOOM* The UNSC Spirit of Fire first open her eyes

* * *

[Area: Unknown Sea]

The sleeping ship forcefully alerted trying to understand the situation half consciously.

"Wha- What going on?" Before she could look up, an explosion of water hit at her face.

"Finally awake sleeping beauty." A familiar voice could be heard.

"Serina..? What the hell is going on!?" Finally fully awoken, the first thing she notice was the massive body of water, then looking herself standing on water.

"If you hadn't notice already, we're under attack by those blacken creatures." Those said creatures continue firing as they close the distance between them.

"Then bring the weapon system online now!" As she begin to move her body ignoring the new sensation of having a human body in heat of battle.

"Naval Coilgun Batteries 1-10 are deployed, preparing firing solution." Serina calculated the guns angle.

"Fire!" 40 tungsten rounds quickly accelerated into the enemies, easily penetrating their armor and sank the all.

"All hostiles eliminated."

"Good... What going on here?" Inspecting her new starship turn woman body, wearing the UNSC Navy working Uniform. "Where is this?"

"There's the satellite above using raido waves, I'll see what data I can find." Few seconds later, "This can't be right."

"What is it?"

"Apparently this is Earth, year 2025."

"WHAT!?"

"You might want to take a seat, if you can find one."

* * *

"So let me get this straight, we're in alternate past of Earth, where magic to turn ships into girls exists. The Abyssal are the dark creatures that kicked humanity out of the seas, wanting to sink everything. The battle is still ongoing the last 5 years with some progress made in this current year. My current personnel are called Fairies, which all ship girls have."

"That the gist of our current situation, plus more Abyssal within my sensors."

"Where?" Readying up her weapons.

"They got us surrounded, we stayed in the area far too long."

"Any suggestion? I don't know where to go."

"Head west and hope the Japanese Navy doesn't shoot us."

"Understood. Before that, let's give them a warm welcome. Are the Hornets, Sparrowhawks, and Shortswords prep for battle?" The faries inside the UNSC Spirit of Fire quickly prep the aircrafts and pilots awaiting orders.

* * *

[Sixth Destoryer Divison, Expedition]

"Ahhh, that didn't turn out well..." Ikazuchi said, placing her hands behind her head.

"If they haven't interrupted the lady, we would've been successful." Said Akatsuki, rising her inner anger.

"It wasn't our fault." Inazuma tried to clam down her sister.

Hibiki suddenly slowed down looking far our at sea.

"What's wrong Hibiki?" Inazuma asked.

*boom* *splash* *splash* Distance noise coming far ocean.

"Something over there."

* * *

"How many Abyssal are left, Serina?" Another shot from the Coilguns sank 4 Destroyers

"There two CL, three CLT, and one CA left"

"Full Cruiser team-"

"Four signal just enter combat area, they don't appear to be Abyssal."

"Japan's Fleet Girls? Seems too small of a group."

The battle rage on between the Abyssal Crusiers and The Spirit of Fire. A battle to be very one sided. Weapons and ship plating from the 26th century overpowered everything this world can hit her with. The thick hull of Titanium-A armor couldn't be penetrated by the 20th century ship cannons, even AP rounds still has difficulty against such toughness. Coilguns firing tungsten rounds over several mach speed are deadly to any armor this Earth age can create.

* * *

"There's a big lady fighting all by herself, let's help her!" Ikazuchi picking up her speed.

"Wait up!" Akatsuki, Inazuma, and Hibiki tried to catch up.

As they approach closer to the battlefield, the big lady has already sunk majority of they Abyssals. All the Akatsuki Class Ship sisters looked amazed of how powerful the new big lady is. The battle has reached it end and the girls got the close up view of the ship lady. Her name was given on her hull, painted _UNSC Spirit of Fire_. She looked taller than Yamato, who was suppose to be their biggest ship in dock. She wore a dark olive uniform and hat. Her skin was a little pale and her luscious long red hair was like a flame.  
Hibiki caught sight of a emblem on her right shoulder, a image of a bird and the word fire, made her think of a Phoenix. "Khorosho"

"All hostiles clear." Serina message to her mind.

'Warn me if anymore come our way' She silently said as she turn to face the little girls.

"Well hello there, how are you young ladies faring?" With that, Akatsuki's pride quickly taken like to her.

"You're so strong! You sank them all all by yourself." Ikazuchi praised.

"Powerful." Hibiki commented.

"No need to give me such praise, why don't we introduce our self first."

"I'm Akatsuki, 1st of the special type-III destroyers Akatsuki."

"I'm Hibiki, 2nd sister destoryer."

"I'm Ikazuchi, 3rd sister!"

"I'm Inazuma, 4th. Pleased to meet you."

"A full sister crew, it's a pleasure to meet you all. I'm Spirit of Fire, Phoenix-class Support Vessel."

"Phoenix..." Hibiki stared at the Phoenix class ship existence.

"Spirit?"

"-of Fire."

"I guess my name sound more of a title... Miss Fire shall do for now."

After getting over the Spirit of Fire amazing existence, the Sixth Destroyer Division led her to their base, where she can meet up with their Admiral.

"Thank you for guiding me. Make sure you sisters take care of each other." She waved them goodbye.

* * *

[Admiral Office]

"The foreign ship wishes to speak with you, Admiral." Nagato reported.

"Sir, it's a pleasure to meet you." As she saluted.

"Welcome to this district, please introduce yourself."

"I'm the UNSC Spirit of Fire, Phoenix-Class Support Vessel. Designated symbol as CFV-88."

"CFV...?" That hull classification symbol is unheard of also that she was far too large to be some kind of support vessel.

"UNSC?"

"For me to continue on, everything in this room must be kept classified. Understood?" Her seriousness silenced the room, delivering the message 'this is no joke'.

Admiral looked at his Secretary Nagato for a second, before coming to a decision.

"Alright... Nagato don't let any of this slip out."

"...understood, Admiral." Nagato entrusted the Admiral decision and zipped her lips."

* * *

I hope you like this crossover. Not my best work, since I'm new to Kantai Collection and making a persona for Spirit of Fire. Anyway, please leave a review.


End file.
